


Loki Returns from a Battle...

by 1rr3l3vantD3v3l0pm3nt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, When 2nd chapter is written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rr3l3vantD3v3l0pm3nt/pseuds/1rr3l3vantD3v3l0pm3nt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is so excited to hear that Loki will be coming back from a battle. She makes dinner for the both of them. And then other stuff happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Returns from a Battle...

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic.. Woohoo! Finally finished some of it, and I think that it's ready for people to read. I was really nervous when it came to writing it because of the sexual themes that I wanted to put into it. I kept looking over my shoulder and sometimes those little voices in my head kept telling not to write. I hope some people will help me combat these insecurities that I have. Unless it's not good then be mean to me or something I don't know! Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Laura was cooking up some dinner at about 6:34pm. And she was really staring to wonder when Loki was going to come home. She had to be without him for three days since he had to battle somewhere. She had to find other things to do such as walk amongst the Asgard Kingdom Halls or take a stroll in the park. Or even sometimes bond with the occasional goddess or connect with the servants for a bit. But other than that she would just hang out in her room and either read, write about the dreams she had the night before or doodle in her notepad. But she always wanted to see all of Asgard, so she sometimes felt bad that she never took that opportunity. But she was just really shy and she was afraid that she would get lost or go somewhere she wasn't supposed to or just have a nervous breakdown. Laura had always been really sensitive to stressful situations, especially ones that involved lots of people. But about a day before the assigned battle the warriors had to attend, Thor had flown her around all of Asgard and she had a great time. She figured that she would end up being scared of flying because of her fear of heights. But she ended up really enjoying herself. She had also thought about Thor possibly dropping her but then she was just like 'Thor has super strength, dumbass!' So she was fine after that.  
Tonight she was cooking some chicken, potatoes & some vegetable assortments. She didn't want to cook anything too fancy because she wanted to focus on Loki's return rather than whether the food was only sightly satisfactory or just trash.  
Once she had finally set the table and had the food ready. She decided to light up the candles and play some sexy music. Then she started checking herself out just to make sure that everything was in order. 'Knock, knock'. The door opened wide like your moms legs as Loki walked into the room pushed it shut with his left arm and walked over towards Laura until he was three was before she greeted him with a hug "Loki, I'm so glad your back!" "Well I'm glad that you missed me too, darling." Loki wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as she squeezed him tight. "I made some dinner for us Loki, do you like it?"  
"Why yes I think that I'd enjoy eating it." Loki said as he sat down in the chair. As Laura went over to sit, she thought, 'God that was so stupid, what do you mean 'do you like it?' Like he hasn't even tried it yet, what was wrong with you?' Laura sat down at the table and started eating her food along with Loki. Minutes of chatter and small talk about what both Loki and Laura did, Loki finally popped the question, and no, not that question. He asked about that thing that most Christians don't do before but most people do because they think that's it's dumb and impractical to wait that long to connect with their partners. He snuck over to Laura's side of the table and curled her hair around her ear, placing his lips next to them. "Would you like to be fucked tonight, sweetheart?" Laura's mouth was slightly agape at the crude statement. Even though she was used to Loki's vulgar routine, it never ceased to surprise her for some reason. "Um," Laura looked down "Yes." Loki gripped Laura's chin with just his finger and lifted it so she would look at him. When Laura looked at Loki he just had this slightly sinister smile plastered on his face. He then wrapped the rest of his fingers around the rest of the front of her jaw and pulled her into a kiss as he slightly bent down over her. As their lips became locked together, Laura had felt this big weight being lifted off shoulders. While Loki was just glad to be able to be reunited with her again. She pressed her lips to his teasingly, snapping her head back while attempting to tease him with her tongue. Then biting his bottom lip gently. Loki growled, gripping the back of her head, kissing her fiercely. He slowly started to slip his hand up her shirt and quickly squished her breast. He broke the kiss and looked at her and chuckled, hand still on her chest. Laura looked awestruck, looking like she had no idea what to do or how to do it. Even though he knew damn well she did. Slipping his left arm behind her back, Loki gave Laura an endearing but somewhat menacing look. Swooping Laura off are feet a feather, Loki had practicality ran to his chambers with Laura in his arms.The doors were opened already but when they both went through the doors slammed closed behind them. Loki placed Laura upon the bed, but laura hopped off and pushed loki down. He swiftly sat up and Laura climbed onto Loki’s lap and smashed her lips against his. Loki’s hand slid up her arm and entangled into her hair. His other hand, grabbing her waist to pull her closer to him. As Laura delicately thrusts her hips forward as she grasps the back of Loki’s head and neck while forcing her tongue inside his cold lips. Loki pulls Laura’s shirt over her head and throws it in another direction and unclasps her bra exposed her breasts. He grabs the right one in his left hand and plays around with it. as his mouth darts over to her nipple. Loki swirls his tongue in circles around it before he clamps his mouth over it and sucks on it while deciding to finally look up at Laura. Laura’s head is tossed back slightly while she subtly starts panting. “You like that, dear?” Loki says, delaying what he’s doing. “Mm hmm” Laura nods in agreement as she bites her lower lip, looking down on Loki he’s currently under her breasts right now. Loki reached up and kissed Laura lustfully, shoving his tongue down Laura’s throat and subtly waged it over her tongue. Laura moaned into Loki’s mouth and fell onto his chest, breasts rubbing up on the leather of his attire. The kiss was intense and extraordinary, Laura was nipping Loki’s lower lip slowly, taking his lips between her teeth, tugging on it. she lowered down to Loki’s neck, first kissing softly then kissing faster and then eventually started sucking slowly upon the god’s neck. Loki breathed heavily as she ran her tongue up his neck and went up to hover over his ear, breathing cooly on it. “I want you to play with my pussy." Laura pulled down her pants and underwear and went to go on the bed. Loki playfully slapped her ass before taking off the rest of his clothes. "I love it when you spank my ass!" Laura said as she climbed on the bed. Loki followed her and made his way in between her legs. He started to roam her every part of her body with his hands, fingers & eyes as well. Once he was done looking at her, he went down to her cunt and started to rub it with two of his fingers. He spread apart both her folds and he slowly began to tantalize her intimate flesh.  
Laura relaxed her back into the mattress and dug her head into the pillows. While closing her eyes & arching her breasts forth. His tongue flicked her clitoris and then swirled within her folds. Loki swished his tongue in her puddle of cum.  
Loki smiled smugly enjoying her sultry reflection. She had her mouth wide open. Her nipples were erect with desire. He started finger fucking her an started going her faster. He then felt her pussy swelter; hot and wet with a urgent thirst. "Oh look at that gorgeous pussy glisten." "Yeah I like it when I do this huh?" Loki cooed with confidence. "Ugh, yeah!" "Tell me that you like this, girl." "I love the way you caress my pussy with your fingers, oh, fuck my cunt! Shit!" "You love it when I do this to you." "Keep going, Laura. Tell me more." "God I love how your tongue feels down there. Ahh yeah!" Laura moans really loudly as Loki is fucking the shit out of her hole with his tongue. Loki's cock is getting so fucking hard now, if he doesn't get some kind of pleasure, it might rip through his pants. He can't wait to fuck her juicy cunt with his big and hard cock. Laura feels and familiar feeling building up within her and starts to lose control. She writhing and squirming under Loki's touch. Loki takes this left middle finger and starts flicking her nub while still fingering her with his other two fingers, and sits up to meet her face. "You like this?" Laura moans in agreement. "Put your tongue down there, Loki please." Laura closes her eyes as Loki goes back down on her. "Mmm uh huh yeah, yes, yesss" Laura moans, her voice quivering with the massive waves of ecstasy drifting through her body. This was one of the best things she really needed right now. As the climax intensified, she finally shouted obscene statements to the ceiling as Loki ravished her cunt with his mouth. Once she started to come down. Loki gripped her hips and pulled her up to his chest. Loki placed his hand behind her head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Did you enjoy that, love?"  
"You know that you get me so wet… I wonder if I can make you hard."

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this I one shot only but I'm contemplating on making a second chapter if enough people ask for it and if I get the time to write another chapter. I didn't want to put too much thought into weather or not Loki was really a deranged bad guy or is nice after all because it was supposed to be a quick story.  
> Question: Can a One-Shot be more than just one chapter?  
> Let me know if you liked it by leaving either kudos or comments!  
> Thanks!


End file.
